Our Little Angel
by BelikovMazur
Summary: After killing Hank Miller, Nora is trying to get on with her life with Patch. But one day Nora isn't feeling like herself & thinks she's getting nauseous. Patch is starting to get worried. Wonder why? Read & Review. Rixon's in the story, he's nice guy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you like my story about Patch and Nora. This is my first story about them so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Nora's POV**

It's been a while since Hank Millar died. I recently found out that he was my biological father. Who would have thought that I would kill Hank? At least there isn't any evidence showing it was me, I hope there wasn't.

"I know what you're thinking Angel."

Patch said with a frown.

We were lying on the couch watching a movie about a girl meets a guy and fall in love like always in every Romance movie. My head was resting against his chest, he was playing with my curls wrapping his finger around it and then letting it fall. I look up at his amazing brown eyes and ask,

"Do you believe in Karma?"

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes and no"

I looked at him with a confused look. He chuckled and said,

"Where are you going with this Angel?"

"Well I was just thinking since I did a bad thing-"

"Yeah, like what bad things" Patch cut in.

"Like murdering my real dad." I snapped

"You didn't do it on purpose"

"So you do believe in Karma?" Giving him the one eyebrow.

"No I don't because whatever happens in the future happens, why?" He asked.

"Because since I killed Hank, I thought something bad would happen to me too." I said looking down at my feet.

He lifted my head up so I was looking into his eyes and said,

"Like I said before whatever happens in the future happens and I'm pretty sure that if something goes wrong in our future, together we would get through it,".

He smiled reassuringly and bent his head down for a kiss. I meet him half way and gave a peck on the lips, but he had other ideas and pulled me closer to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his hips. While he run his long fingers down my back and our kiss turned more passionately. Until we heard the front door open.

We heard clacking heels down the hallway

"Nora is that you?"

**Patch's POV**

Nora makes an annoyed sound and pulls away from me so that she was standing once her mother came in. I chuckled.

"_Can't get enough of me can you?" I winked._

She turns around and smiles. Nora comes close and gives a short kiss. Her mother finally reaches us with a relieved face

"Oh, thank goodness it's was just you Nora. Hello there Patch."

"Hi Blythe," sounding suddenly very cheery.

"Who else did you think it was mum?"

"Why aren't you at school Nora?" She frowned

"It's summer holidays mum remember?"

"Oh… Yes that's right. Have you kids eaten yet?" Nora looked frustrated with the sudden change of subject.

"Uhh… Yeah me and Nora made pizza, theirs some leftovers on the dinner table if you want some." I answered.

Blythe gave me a smile and walked off to the kitchen. I turn towards Nora and wrapped my arms around her waist resting my head on her shoulder.

She lets out a breath that she was holding in. I kissed he neck trailing up her jaw line 'til I meet her soft strawberry lips. Nora kissed me fiercely bringing her hand, and then letting her fingers get tangled in my hair. There was a small cough behind us, we turned around to meet Nora's mother and she wasn't looking too pleased on what we were just doing.

"Nora I think we need to have THE talk." Blythe said firmly.

Nora looked shocked and embarrassed on what her mother was going to say next. I was trying to hold my laughter but Nora elbowed my chest to stop me from laughing.

"_That really hurt!" _I said while rubbing the spot she hit. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"So Patch had you and your parents had the talk yet?" Blythe asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Ummm… No." I replied shyly.

"Well then, we can have it now."

"Oh no." Nora sighed.

"Oh yes," Blythe said with a smug look. "So what do you kids know?"

"Mum!"

"Okay okay I'll start." Taking a deep breath and continuing. "So you know how to use protection right?" she said raising her eyebrows. I blushed and Nora looked shocked at what her mother just said. "Well Patch? It's mostly the guys who need to carry them around if I am not mistaken."

"Y-yeah. I k-know how to use one." I said while trying to swallow the big lump in my throat.

"And Nora I expect you to have one just in case," Pulling one out of her bag and passing it over to her daughter. Nora's cheek's turned deep red feeling so embarrassed by her mother's actions. "Okay so…" Blythe continued, then moved to sit next to Nora and placed her hand on top of Nora's, which was placed on her lap. "Nora please tell me you're still a virgin." She said.

Nora couldn't form any words. She did try opening her mouth but nothing came out.

"Bylthe? Nora and I haven't gone that far in our relationship." I was trying to get this conversation over and done with because I could tell that it was getting awkward between all three of us.

"Okay that's good. Then I know that I won't be getting any grandchildren any time soon, I'm not saying I don't want any grandkids I'm just saying that… just be safe. You don't want to get STI's do you?" She was rambling on and on and now there was tension in the room. "Okay kids that's enough from me. I'm going to continue my pizza in the kitchen and give you two sometime to talk. Oh and if you need any information don't hesitate to talk to me." She smiled then stood up before patting Nora's hands and then walked towards the kitchen.

We kept quiet for about several minutes. There was so much pressure and awkwardness in the room. "I-" We both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"You go first." I offered, turning my body towards her with a small smile on my face. She was the most beautiful, smart and wonderful woman on earth. And someday I WILL get married and start a family with her I'll make sure of it. The way that she smiles and bits her bottom lip when she gets shy is so… adorable. It makes me just want to grab her and kiss her with everything I have until she's breathless.

Nora suddenly blushes and bits he bottom lip. Naww… that's so cute. Oh no, did she hear what I just said?

"Yes I did and I'm happy you think I'm beautiful and smart." She kissed my cheek sweetly. "But as I was saying… I'm so so sorry about my mother giving you that talk. You didn't have to stay, you could have gone home and then come back later Patch."

I smiled and pulled her to my chest and kissed her crown. "Hey at least I'm well educated about using protection and that no man has ever touched you." Thinking again that she didn't answer her mother's question when she asked. "You haven't done it have you?" I asked with an uncertain tone in my voice.

"Why are you concerned?" Nora lifts one eyebrow at me.

"Well one I don't like the thought of a guy touching you, two because I just lied to your mum and three because I'm YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

She laughed and kissed me then laughed again. "One you don't have to worry about other guys touching me because I am still a virgin sweetie."

"Oh thank goodness for that Angel." I sighed in relief.

"And two you always lie babe, to everyone." She gave me the eye saying 'you-know-it's-true.

"Okay yes I do lie but not to you. I will never lie to you my angel." I kissed her forehead and as I pulled back a huge smile was placed on her face.

"And as for three," she continued. "Yes, you are my one and only sexy boyfriend who I can't live without." Her voice was seductive and that made me want her all the more. I pull her to me and gave her a hot demanding kiss. She straddles my hips and reluctantly returns my kisses with as much demand as I've given her. I cup her face gently and we make out on the couch like two love struck teenagers.

**Nora's POV**

I loved how he kissed me, with so much love and lust. I pulled back and gave him a sexy smile then walked away with a wink moving to towards the kitchen to get some chocolate coated strawberries. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

It was my mum. She was dressed in a red lacy cocktail dress with beautiful matching blood red heels. Her make-up was just the right tone for her skin. She looked stunning it almost looked like she was going on a "date".

"Oh close your mouth you two, you guys are not the only one who can date people."

Once she said that the doorbell rang. Patch unwrapped his arm around me and went to go check who was at the door.

He opened the door with and a familiar voice from the outside said, "Hey Nora how's it going haven't seen you for a while."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and I would try to update as soon as possible. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts/favourite and I'm really sorry it took this long for the next chapter.**

**Some of you thought the person who said "HI" was Hank, sorry to disappoint you but in my summary it said 'after Hank Millar died' and if I wrote it was Hank then that wouldn't really go right with the story line, so once again I'm sorry if you really wanted Hank to be in here **

**Enjoy and find out who the person is **

**Nora's POV**

I couldn't believe who was at the door. Standing tall and proud with a black suit was my best guy friend Scott. I looked back at mum and then looked back at Scott. I was still standing there with a shocked expression.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give your best friend a hug Nora?" Spreading his arms out asking for a hug.

"Scott what are you doing here? Last time you visited you left in a hurry without saying goodbye and left me a Volkswagen." I said while walking up to him and giving him a big hug. From the corner of my eyes I could see Patch stiffen.

"Well since you're not ready yet, I'll just drop your mum off first then come back to pick you guys up okay?" He said with smile that didn't quite reach his eyes because they were locked with Patch's.

"What do you mean get dressed, I'm not going out."

"Hey Nora, which one, the pearls or the purple diamonds?" My mum held up the two earrings to her ears.

"Wait… You're going on a date with Scott? Mum don't you think you're a little too old for his age, no offense." I said with a frown, I was so confused on what was happening.

"Oh gosh Nora, No… dear I am not going on a date with Scott he's just her to escort me to one of those 3 minute dates where you try to get to know each other then you move on. Scott where's your mother?"

"Oh she said that she'll meet you there, she kind of got caught up at work." He said while looking at the ground, where he was playing with his feet. I never thought I would live to see the day that Scott would be wearing a suit.

"Okay then, why would I need to get dress then?" My confusion just breached breaking point and I think it was drawn all over my face because suddenly my mum burst out laughing.

"Oh honey, because Scott thought it would be nice if you, Patch and Scott would catch up and him and Patch would get to know each other better." She was walking around the house trying to find things she needs for the date.

"Okay then, Scott once you drop off my mum come pick me and Patch up in half an hour 'kay?" I smiled at him.

"Nora, how do I look?" Mum said impatiently but at the same time twirling around to show her dress to me.

"You look great mum." I was really impressed on how she cleaned up.

"And Patch …" She stopped walking to turn to us. "There's a suit that might fit you that was Nora's dad, you look like his size." She said with a sad smile then she walked out the door with Scott following behind her.

I grabbed Patch's hand and run up stairs. I entered mum's room and opened the back closet which my mum hardly ever opened. She and dad may have not been married or have fallen in love at first sight but I know that she still loved him even if she didn't admit it. Even if he wasn't my biological father, I would always love him like he actually was.

I pulled out one of my dad's suits and tried to see if Patch suits its colour and size. After about 10 minutes which felt like hours we found one that fitted his skin tone, eyes and size.

"Here try this on I'm pretty sure you'll suit it, okay now I need to get dressed, curl my hair and put on some make up." I reached up to give him a small kiss on the lips and ran off to get dressed for the night out.

I finally narrowed my choices to three dresses, I grabbed my phone and took pictures of all three of them and sent them to Vee asking for her help in which dress she liked the most.

**Text messages from Vee**

"_**mmm… Let's see I really like the blue one. Try it on and send me a picture babe."**_

I quickly sent her a photo of me in the blue dress. Suddenly my phone lit up, wow that was quick I just sent her a photo less than a second ago. I opened the text and read…

"_**That's not really you. Can you try the red one?"**_

I grabbed the red dress and tried it on, then sent her another photo.

"_**Sorry honey, me don't like. Try the black strapless one."**_

I let out a frustrated sigh then tried it on and did the same process and sent Vee the picture.

"_**Oh My Gosh, who let Nora sexy babe walk out of her closet. Nora you're so stunning even without your makeup and hair done. Well that's my job done. Have fun, love ya mwa."**_

"_**Thanks Vee love you too"**_

I soft curled my hair to make it look like it was nature. Then went to do my makeup, not too much on because I knew Patch loved my natural looks and made sure not to add a lot of lip gloss. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Angel, Scott's back and is wondering when you're done because of the reservations he made."

I took a deep breath and looked at myself once more before opening the door. I smiled when Patch's eyes were glued on me. They were filled with desire and so much love, his mouth was wide open that could fit a whole apple in it. As a matter of fact there was an artificial fruit ball next to my door. I took a look at it and grabbed the apple and shoved it in Patch's mouth. I couldn't stop myself from laughing I didn't even know I was rolling on the floor.

"Y-you should h-have seen your f-face it was priceless." I said in between laughs.

He shook his head and went on his knees since I was lying on the floor and tickled me.

"Pa-attch S-stop" I demanded, struggling to breath with all the tickles. "P-pleaseee Patch P-leas-e"

"Okay I will, since you asked so nicely." I smiled and sat up, then kiss him on his right cheek.

"You look so beautiful, I can't believe your all mine." he said while leaning in for kiss. We kissed until we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Scott. I blushed and gave Patch one last lingering kiss before I got up.

"All done?" Scott said wiggling his eyebrow.

"Yes, are we going, or not?"

"Yeah, we are, let's go."

Before I took a step, Patch wrapped his right arm around me. I smiled and we walked together and got to Scott's car and drove off to our late night dinner.

Once we got to the restaurant we were welcomed and got a table near the window. There was an awaked silence, until Scott said, "Okay I'm going to come out clean, the only reason I made these reservations were to ask Nora if she could hook me up with one of your friends."

I looked at Patch with a baffled expression and by the look on his face he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah sure I'll find someone, if there's anyone available."

Which I doubt there would be, the only friend I have is Vee which is taken by Rixon. How was I going to find someone who was Scott's type? I kept thinking who else was available to be with him. I didn't know that Marcie came through the door and was heading towards our way.

"Well if it isn't my half-sister who's clueless and who-" then she bent down to my ear to finish off her sentence and said "killed our father."

"Well at least he didn't try to kill me." I said smiling with a grin.

"Touché, now I see the Millar in you. Hi, I'm Marcie." she said introducing herself to Scott

"Scott, I was Nora's childhood friend. Would you like to join us?"

"Well, I'd love to." With those four words you could tell she was already flirting with him.

We ordered our food I wasn't really hungry since Patch and I ate pizza at my place. Scott and Marcie just had their own conversation. She kept touching him and by the look on his face I could tell he loved it.

"Angel what's wrong? They're having a good time." Patch whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"She's only interested in him because she knows Scott is a childhood friend."

"I don't think so, I think she actually likes him a lot."

"And how would you know?" I whispered back to him.

"Just trust me okay?" I looked at him. I did trust Patch and if Scott got hurt then I'd be there for him and hopefully Patch would be there too.

"_Probably NOT!" _Patch said in my head. I gave him a deathly look. He raised his hands showing that he surrendered. I gave him a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think we should probably head home, don't you think Nora?" he announced so that Scott and Marcie would hear. I was confused at the question but then went along with it anyways.

"Yeah, we should be going then."

"Oh okay, it was nice meeting you Marcie." he said with a disappointed look.

"It was nice meeting you too Scott." Matching his look.

Oh my gosh, I never thought I would see Marcie ever having a disappointed face like she was actually sad that Scott was leaving. I looked at Patch to see him smiling at me.

"Umm… Scott you and Marcie should spend more time together, you guys look like you're enjoying yourselves. Patch and I can walk home." Marcie looked at Scott hoping he would stay with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I grabbed Patch's hand and walked out the door after I said goodbye to Scott and gave a little smile to Marcie.

…

We were both walking down the street hand in hand. "You were right she's really into him, which is a miracle!" It was a cold night and he lent me the jacket from my father's suit attire.

"I told you so, aren't I wonderful?" He said a matter-of-factly.

"Ha, yeah right." I denied pushing him away.

"I know you were thinking it." He pulled me back into his arms and held me tight like he didn't want to let me go. We turned and we were now standing in front of my house but I didn't feel like sleeping at my place tonight.

"Patch let's stay at your place tonight." I turned around so I was now facing him. He laughed and pulled me into his Jeep.

We rode in silence, until we got to his place. He turned his key and we entered his apartment. The place was dark that I couldn't see anything except the couch. The door closed and suddenly arms were wrapped around me and lips were kissing my neck, I smiled in the dark and turned around to kiss him. His arms were strong and I could feel the desperation in the way he was holding me. His lips found my mouth and I cupped his face in my hands. All the emotions I was feeling were heightened to the point in which I groaned low in my throat. He pulled back, "Are you okay?"

"Kiss me."

He started off slowly, and then his kisses started to get more demanding, more anxious. He pulled me up against the wall and I tugged at his button down shirt. I needed to be with him, it was a need that couldn't be sedated with just hanging out with each other. I needed his body pushed up against mine and our breath mingling together. Patch moved back and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed my shoulder and worked his way to my neck and finally again to my lips. I reached up to grab his hair letting my fingers get caught in it. One of his hands was placed on the wall behind me and the other was on my waist. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his lean hips and he carried me to the bedroom not once breaking our kiss.

He gently laid me down on the bed and we separated long enough for me to pull of my heels and for him to take off his shoes. The moonlight could be seen through the closed curtains letting just enough to make the room look romantic. I unzipped my dress from the side and slid it off. Patch was only wearing his boxers now. We were both bear to one another…

I laid myself back down and he towered over me. "Nora are you sure you're ready to do this?" Only he would ask me if I was ready.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I've been ready for a very long time."

"But-" I cut him off by kissing him and pulling him towards me. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I could feel every muscle in him reacting the same why my body was. I ran my hands down his back feeling the scars wear his wings were. He was masculine and was lean and strong and he was all mine.

We made love that night and I never regretted a single thing about it. We weren't just sleeping together and it wasn't pointless. We were expressing how we both felt to each other and I will never forget how kind and caring he was towards me. How he covered me up with the bed sheets so that I didn't get cold. And how our heart beats were beating in the same rhythm. The sweetest thing I could recall was how we linked our fingers together and fell asleep in each other's arms. I love him with every molecule in my body and nothing was ever going to change that. Nothing…

**Please review. The next chapter is going to be better out of the whole story thankyou once again for reading and the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**_**(Didn't see it coming)**_

_**FOUR WEEKS LATER**_

Vee, Rixon, Patch and I were shopping for new clothes. We visited three different stores and tried almost everything on and bought almost half of each store. All Patch and Rixon did was give us a card and spend it which was unlimited. I was grateful that I wasn't holding all the things that Vee and I brought.

"Hey Angel, me and Rixon are going off to the food court okay?" said Patch.

"Yeah okay, but who's going to hold all the things we're going to buy?" he laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Simple, don't buy too much, then you won't have to carry it around with you." he said smiling.

"But, you said I could buy anything I wanted." I gave a small pout.

"I was kidding Angel, call me if your hands get too full." Kissing me once more and left, leaving me and Vee alone.

"Nora come look at this dress isn't it beautiful it's like it was made for you" I smiled and then suddenly it turned into a frown when I felt something coming up my throat. I held my mouth and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I puked my breakfast up and last night's dinner. YUCK! I heard the girl's bathroom door open and a knock at my stall.

"Nora honey," It was Vee. "Are you alright, do you want me to get something to make your breath smell better?"

I walked out and smiled. I nodded at Vee to get me something for my breath.

Vee came back and handed me, a mint gum, that would probably do for now until I got home.

"Are you alright, do you need to go home?"

"No! I'm hungry and my feet are sore, so why don't we go and meet up with Patch and Rixon shall we?"

We got to the food court and saw Rixon and Patch. Vee literally ran across to the other side just to get a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Baby, I missed you so much." said Vee while kissing him on the neck before giving him a HOT kiss on the lips. My gosh they just saw each other 20 minutes ago. I looked to my left to see Patch heading my way smiling and laughing. He reached me and gave me a small kiss then looked back at Vee and Rixon. They were still sucking each other's face.

"You guys, know this is a public place? Where people can see you?" Vee just waved me off with her hand. I was offended, she started tugging on Rixon's shirt. Oh my gosh she was going to do it in front of everyone. I looked at Patch for help, we needed them break apart before a swarm of security guards ban us from ever shopping at the mall. He laughed and then went up to the lovebirds before things got out of hand. He whispered something to Rixon's ear that made them break.

They came back to the table that the boys were sitting at. I began to eat 'a lot' from what they ordered, gosh I was hungry.

"Whoa, there Nora slow down with the food." I smiled at Vee and threw a chip at her that landed on the middle of her head.

"Ha, that's what you get." I snorted and continued to eat my food, surprisingly I ate more than Vee.

"Wow, Nora I never thought you could eat more than me. Considering that you vomited your food out I'll make an exception." She grinned then feed a chip to Rixon who had an arm around her waist.

"Angel you have been vomiting since yesterday, what's wrong?" Putting his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever.

"I think it's just nausea, I've been feeling tired lately. Don't worry I'll be fine." I smiled up at him. I felt something come up my throat again, I ran out of my chair and went to the bathroom.

"Nora sweetie, are you okay?" Oh thank god it was Vee I knew Patch wouldn't hesitate to come in the girls bathroom, his done it before and he'll do it again.

"Yes, I'm fine Vee." Giving a little smile.

"Nora have you had your period yet for the month?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question." Vee said impatiently.

"Umm… I sort of missed last month." I said nervously.

"Nora, I'm going to tell you something but don't freak out okay?" I nodded for her to continue.

"Have you and Patch been together, together?" I was about to ask on what she was referring to until I got what she meant and blushed.

"Umm..I…w-what's that got t-to ah..do with a-anything?" Bitting my lip.

"Because, I think you might be pregnant sweetie." I was shocked. I stood frozen on the spot. I looked down at my flat stomach.

"Fallen angels can't get pregnant Vee." A few months ago Rixon decided to tell Vee what he and Patch really were. Her reaction was ecstatic and happy, which shocked us all.

"You never know, just because you haven't seen once doesn't mean it's not possible." I laughed.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you that I'm not pregnant." I said a little scared.

"Great, I'll just tell the boys that were going to keep shopping so they don't follow us." We then walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Rixon honey, Nora and I are going to go shopping for a bit more, you and Patch can finish off the rest of the food and then we'll meet at the car in two hours okay babe?" She kissed him, then grabbed my hand I didn't even get to say goodbye to Patch, who gave me a worried look. I just smiled and let Vee drag me along.

We got to the doctors and waited in the waiting area until my name got called. "Nora Grey, Dr. Williams would like to see you now." The receptionist woman said. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"So, Miss Grey what can I do for you today?"

"Well-" I looked at Vee then continued on what I was going to say. "I've been vomiting for a while, my feet are starting to hurt and I've been feeling tired really quickly all of a sudden."

"Okay, if it's okay with you I'd like to take some blood. I have a theory on what you have but to make sure I'll have to run some tests, if that's okay with you dear."

"Yes, sure." I rolled up my sleeves so he can start to take some blood off me.

A few minutes later he came back with the result and told me to sit down.

"Well, the results have come back and my theory is correct. You're definitely pregnant." Did I just hear right? I looked at Vee, she came over and hugged me tight.

"Miss Grey?" I looked up to see Dr Williams still there.

"Are you planning on telling the father about the baby any time soon?"

I hadn't been thinking about Patch… I was still getting my head wrapped around the fact that I was pregnant. I didn't even realise I was crying.

"I don't know." I whispered lowly. My gaze dropped down to my feet. How is Patch going to take this? Oh my gosh what about my mother? She even had the stupid talk with us. I was bombarded with all these questions that had no potential answers. "I think I will." I said under my lashes.

He nodded. "In the meantime you need to take care of yourself. I recommend that you start taking pre natal supplements, it will help you and the baby."

"How far along am I?" I already blurted out the question before I could even think of it.

He smiled. "You're about four weeks in sweet heart." I sighed. "Miss Grey, there are other options and considering your current situation I suggest you should at least consider putting the child up for adoption."

"No!" I snapped. If I wasn't going to end the pregnancy there was no way in hell I was going to give my baby up for adoption. Knowing that I had a child out there, my own flesh and blood, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And besides I've seen those movies where the young girl in high school gets knocked up and decides to put her baby up for adoption. It always ends the same, a few hours after giving birth and she's just minutes away from signing the agreement paper, she changes her decision.

I cleared my throat at my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, but I do appreciate what you're doing for me and I understand where you're point of view is coming from. But I fully intend to raise my baby with my boyfriend." I blinked back the tears that were so close on rolling down my cheeks. I smiled at the thought of calling my baby mine, I just hoped Patch would feel the same way too…

"Of course, I apologise if I stepped over the line. From what I can see you have a strong network of friends."

Vee scoffed. "Hell yeah!" She turned her attention to me. "Nora, it will be okay. I promise you I'm not going anywhere, it'll be nice to have another addition to our little group." She grinned widely. I laughed in spite of myself.

"Thanks Vee."

"I took it upon myself to make an appointment for an ultrasound. It's a little early though, the lady who's doing the ultrasound has been sick the past few weeks and she's only gotten back today. Unfortunately she's booked out of appointments meaning the first trimester ultrasound is scheduled next week." I made a mental note in my head to come back the same day of next week. "I need you to be here as soon as school finishes, preferably with your boyfriend."

"Yes of course." I stood up to leave and held my hand out to him. "Thank you so much for your time doctor."

He shook it gently and offered me a kind smile. "It's part of my job. I wish you all the best Nora, for you and for you pregnancy. Take care and by all means do not hesitate to call me if any problems concern you."

….

I have never been more scared in my life to meet up with Patch. I knew I had to tell him privately and Vee already assured me that she wasn't going to tell Rixon that I was pregnant. As much as she loved him, she valued our friendship enough to keep it a secret, for the time being. The walk back to the boys was silent. I was left with my wondering thoughts. I was soon going to become a mother and I knew how much my mum struggled to raise me by herself. Was that going to happen to me? God I hope not. Deep down I knew how much Patch loved me, he said it almost every day and each time I would look into his eyes and see the genuine serenity behind them. But I also knew that news like this would also break him. He was so ever careful in the way he acted towards me and as much as I love him for it I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was his most prized possession. Something I've never taken for granted given that I felt the exact same way towards him.

"Where have you guys been?" Patch walked up to me and pulled a strained of my hair behind my ear. I could hear the worried tone he used. I burst into sobs and he instinctively pulled me towards his chest. I covered my face with my hands and he had one hand on my head and the other across my back. "Baby what's wrong?"

"We went to the doctors." Vee said.

"What did the doctor say?" I looked up at him and saw the panic in his eyes.

"Can we please just go home? I don't want to shop anymore."

Rixon was beside Vee holding hands with each other. At least they weren't making out in the parking lot. "I'll drop you guys at Patch's house and me and Vee will came back to finish of errands."

"Thanks Rixon." I was grateful Patch and him weren't asking further questions. I honestly wouldn't have thought I would of kept my composure steady.

Patch carried the shopping bags inside the apartment and he quickly turned around and gave me a kiss, I just closed the door and was about to shrug of my jacket. "Tell me what's wrong. I can feel that something's not right. And if it's because of me," He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "I am so sorry if it's causing you pain." He was far from it. Instead of causing me pain it was causing me joy. Well at the moment it was causing me joy but later on it was cause me pain, serve pain, physical pain but that wasn't right now. I swallowed the lump in my throat. And I opened my mouth several times but nothing came out. Not so much as a whisper. He stood there, still cupping my face levelling our eyes together. He was so much taller than I was and him having to lean down was quite adorable. "Angel? Please, you're killing me here."

"I... I… think you should sit down."

Please Patch whatever you do please don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four (The Beautiful smile)

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! A special thank you to** _**Momo16 **_**and**** loveTheWorld4**** for picking out my mistakes, this chapter is dedicated for you. **

**Enjoy the story, it's time to pull you out of you misery  
><strong>

We make our way towards the bedroom, I smiled at him taking his hands into mine and we sit together on the bed. I take a deep breath trying to not look into his eyes, he notices that I'm trying to avoid him. He lifts my head up so I am looking straight at his face.

"D- Do you know if fallen angels can get umm… pregnant?" I stuttered trying to look around the room.

"Mmm… one in a million." He said hiding his face in my hair.

So Vee was right just because I haven't seen one doesn't mean it couldn't happen. I turn my head so I could look at him.

"What would happen if I said I was that one in that million Patch?" I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"That would be a miracle, but were too young right now so I doubt it Angel." He mumbled in my hair.

"You doubt it?" I asked.

"Why are you?" He said turning me around to face him.

I am left speechless. "Nora, ar- are you… pregnant?" There it was, the hint of concern and accusation in his voice. I can't stand to look at him and all I can manage is a nod to confirm his question. I hear him expel out a breath and I felt him get up from the bed and walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. At this point in time, I haven't cried a single tear.

Patch runs a hand through his tousled hair. "I- I need some time to think." He said and walked out the door without a single look at me.

I couldn't hold my tears any longer it felt like all the air was sucked right out of me. I hunch over and sob into my hands. Before I knew it I took my keys and drove to Vee's house.

I knew that Vee's parents were out of town. I ran up the stairs in her house and opened the bedroom door without even bothering to knock.

"Hey, Vee can I stay he… AHHHH" I yelp. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had company." I quickly shut the door. I hear rustling on the other side and it opened to Vee smiling proudly, Rixon was in the background buttoning his shirt up.

"What's up Nora? What's so important that you had to ruin my lovely evening?" she said kissing Rixon's cheek.

"I told Patch." I let out a breath and sat down on one of the chairs. Her expression changed, she let go of Rixon and ran to me taking my hands into hers.

"What happened?"

"He said he needed time to think and then walked out the door." I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"Oh honey, I'll get Rixon to kill him if you want." She said with a sweet tone.

"NO DON'T DO THAT. I NEED HIM VEE!" I panicked.

"I was just kidding." She smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Wait.. what did you tell Jev?" Rixon asked. Vee gave me a face as if asking for permission to tell Rixon the 'good news'.

"May as well, Patch already knows." She gave a little sequel then grabbed he's hand and made him sit down on the bed while she sat on his lap.

"NORA'S PREGNANT!" She clapped her hands together with excitement.

"And he just got up and left you?" Rixon looked appalled and yet his voice was a mixture of genuine concern and shock.

"Well yeah." I replied crossing my ankles together.

"Do you want me to talk to him Nora?" I smiled at him and shook my head in reply.

"No thank you, I think he needs time to let it sink in."

"Alright, I better go baby I'll see you tomorrow okay." He said kissing her for a bit longer than necessary.

"Do you have to go?" She pleaded giving him a little pout.

"I think you and Nora need to talk." He replied.

"No, it's okay I was just going anyways. I just wanted Vee to know I told Patch just in case she wanted to tell you too." I grabbed my keys and I waved good bye to both of them.

"And Nora!" Rixon yells back.

My hand lingers on the door knob. "Yeah?"

"Congratulations about the baby," Vee has he hands wrapped around his waist and he smiles charmingly down at her. "I know Jev better than anybody and trust me, deep down, he's happy. You'll be okay."

Throughout the time I've known Rixon I had never heard him say something like that, let alone to me. He nods for reassurance. "Thanks, that means a lot. You love birds enjoy the rest of your night." I smile half-heartedly and close the door.

Once I got home I headed towards my bedroom, I was so tried from all the drama that happened today, the baby and I needed rest. I lay down and thought about my little family, wondering if Patch could pull through and help me through the end. What would happen if he didn't and decided to leave me with the baby? I would have to raise it all by myself and he or she would grow up not having a father to look up to.

"Don't think that," I make out a sweet gentle voice in the doorway. "Please don't say that, you know I can hear your thoughts." Patch walked up towards the bed and pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Don't think that okay? I was just surprised and I didn't think I was going to be a good enough father to the baby. And then I thought about you and how I just walked out and how scared you were when you told me. I am so sorry Nora. But I'm here now and there's no other place I would rather be but here. This is want I've always wanted, our little family." He said each word with so much emotion that my heart was beating against my rib cage.

"So you don't want to leave me?" I said wiping my tears away.

"Of course not. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, we are going to have this baby and together we are going to raise him or her." I nodded and kissed him passionately.

"I love you both so much." Patch said.

"We love you too." I said lying down on the bed and sleeping with my baby's daddy.

**A/N**** I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time but I had a lot of school work to complete and I might not update till the holidays again. So please wait and thank you for all the alerts, favourites and especially the REVIEWS. Thank you so much. But I must say sorry in advance for not updating sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N **_**THANKYOU**___**for all your reviews and once again I am so sorry for not updating in such a long. But I've been extremely busy this pass month. **

**ENJOY THE READ! **

I woke up with the sun streaming on my face. I felt someone's hand wrapped around my stomach and then suddenly all the memory from yesterday came rushing back. I turned around to see Patch sleeping peacefully. I lent on my elbow and kissed him on his forehead lightly.

"Mmm…" He moaned.

"Morning," I replied, giving him a peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling Angel?"

"I'm great!" I said, giving him a smile.

"And the baby?" He asked, lifting up my night gown and kissing my stomach.

"Oh, the baby is just fine, just needs to pee." I replied, getting up from the bed and making my way towards the bathroom.

Once I finished using the toilet, I came back to the bed and saw Patch using my laptop. I climbed next to him to see what he was doing.

"What are you searching up?" I asked, while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I was looking for baby names and I wondering, do you want a boy or a girl." I thought about it for a while before answering he's question. I opened my mouth to answer.

"NORA?" My mum called out. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Patch.

"Patch, we need to tell her."

"Tell her what?" I glared at him.

"Okay fine, let's go down and tell her." He agreed, letting out a breath that I didn't even know he was holding in. I kissed his cheek, then grabbed his hand and ran down stairs to tell my mum the good news, well at least it was good news to me.

**PATCH'S POV **** (haven't used him for a while..)**

Oh no, my heart is beating so fast.

"Mum…!" Nora yelled.

"In here!" She yelled back from the living room.

"Hi mummy, how was your date?" She used her sweet tone, the one that she uses when she is trying to reason with someone.

"Oh sweetie, it was fantastic I want you to meet someone this weekend if that's okay with you?" Knowing Nora, she would never accept anyone who would replace her father.

Nora kept her smile, knowing that she had to tell her about the baby, so all Nora did was nod her head.

"Mum, Patch and I need to ask you something."

"Sure hun, what is it?" Bylthe said slightly turning her head towards us.

"How would you like to be a grandma?" She looked really confused.

"That would be nice someday." She frowned.

"Well mum today's your lucky day… IM PREGENAT!" Nora blurted out.

"_Did you really have to get to the point straight away?" I asked in her head._

"_Well I know you didn't want to tell her, may as well get to the point." She replied._

"_Yeah well you could have eased her in before telling her about the baby." _Nora's mum just stood there gaping at the both of us.

"Mum," she said. "Please don't be mad. I love Patch so much that I don't regret what I did. And we've already made the decision on raising this baby together, please understand that."

Bylthe ran her hand through her hair and stood up from the couch.

"I'm really happy for the both of you." She smiled. I could feel how shocked Nora was with her mother's reaction.

"But," Here it comes. "Didn't I just give you two the talk and asked you to use protection if you were going to have any sexual intercourse?" Bythle said raising her brow.

Nora blushed and went dark red from embarrassment, she looked so adorable. She tried to hide her embarrassment by hiding her face in my chest, before speaking she took a deep breath.

"Yes mum, I remember the conversation we had we don't need to be reminded of it again."

"But why didn't you use it?" She crossed her hands over her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"Because," Nora's voice changed and it was a sure sign that she was going to cry. "Because we got caught up in the moment a-and I didn't want it to stop. I love him and using protection didn't seem important."

I reached for Nora and hugged her to calm her down.

"Oh, honey.." Blythe said coming towards us. "It's going to be okay, we're all going to be here no matter what. Do you hear me?" She kissed Nora tenderly on the forehead.

Nora replied, nodding her pretty head and hugging her mother.

"Come on, let's go and get something for you and Patch to eat." We followed her towards the kitchen. Suddenly Blythe's phone rang, she ran back into the room to pick it up.

I decided to make Nora some food myself and I placed it in front of her to eat, I kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. All of a sudden we heard a squeal coming from the other room.

**NORA'S PERSECTIVE:**

Patch and I turned around to see my mum running into the kitchen.

"_What was she so happy about?" said Patch raising his eyebrows._

"_I don't know but I think we're going to find out soon." I answered._

"NORA honey! You will never believe where we're going tonight?" She sounded happy.

"Where we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"Instead of meeting Tim in the weekend we can meet him tonight at John's restaurant." She said excitedly sounding like a teenage girl.

"And who's Tim?" I asked.

"Oh he's the guy that I met on my speed date this is going to be great you're going to love him. Now remember to get ready before six okay?" I really didn't want to meet the so called 'Tim'.

"I will, if Patch comes with?"

"Of course he can, he's practically like family now. I'm going to go find a dress to wear." Smiling brightly, she running towards the stairs.

"WOW! Did I just hear what she said?" Patch sounded so shocked. I laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Yeap your part of the family, may as well be because were having a baby together." I said giggling at his expression.

"You are coming tonight right?"

"Hmm.. I don't know should I?" He said teasingly. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on please. I don't want to go alone." I pleaded.

"Of course I'll come and so will the baby." He gently placed his hand on my tummy.

"Well of course the baby's coming, its attached to me for the next nine months." I laughed

"And I'm happy that he or she is with you all the way." He said and then kissed me on the lips. I melted into the kiss straight away. _Oh how I loved him._ I pulled away for air.

**Five hours later**

I was wore a purple strapless dress, whilst Patch wore he's every day clothes since he refused to wear something else. We drove to John's restaurant.

Mum said that Tim made reservations for us to meet him. Mum led us towards the back of the restaurant where we were shown the amazing view.

"I got a text from Tim saying he's going to be late. He told me we can order food." She seemed extremely happy.

Mum was suddenly looking behind me with a dreaming face. I looked behind to see a familiar looking man heading towards us.

"_He looks like someone we've met before don't you think?" Patch asked through the bond._

"_He does doesn't he, wait he's bone structure looks familiar." _Then it clicked in, I knew exactly who the person was. I can't believe he's alive!

_**A/N **_

_**I'm so sorry for the late update I will try harder to update faster. I couldn't think of any more ideas that other author's haven't used before. So hopefully this storyline is unique in its own way. **_


End file.
